The Grim Adventures of Plants vs. Zombies
The Grim Adventures of Plants vs. Zombies is a fan fiction crossover of The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy & Plants vs. Zombies Plot When Billy's dad leaves to buy underwear, Billy wears his dad's "lucky pants" despite being told not to. Billy accidentally gets Grim's scythe stuck in the pants, and he tries to get help fixing them before his dad gets home. He calls "Ed, Edd n Eddy's Pesky Problem Fixers", but Billy doesn't have any money, so Eddy tells him to call the Plants from Plants vs. Zombies since "they're cheap." When they arrive to fix the pants, they find they need 2x4 technoligy, so Sunflower dresses up as Billy to stall Billy's dad, while the rest of the plants take Billy to the Misty veiw park hospital to fix the pants. Jack O Lantern comes to Billy's house to look for revenge on Billy, Mandy, & Grim, and knows that Sunflower is not Billy. Jack captures Sunflower, and tortures her until Sunflower tells Jack everything about Her and the plants. Meanwhile, the rest of the Plants are takeing Billy to the Misty veiw park hospital, and they get an urgent message from the police that Dr. Zomboss is using a "zombieization machine" to make more zombies into his minions. The Plants reluctantly take Billy on the mission, where he mistakes the zombie machine for a bathroom, fusing him, the lucky pants, Grim's scythe and The zombot head into a being for Dr. Zomboss to controll called the "Zombie Reaper". Meanwhile, Grim and Mandy come to Billy's house, and mistake Sunflower for Billy. Grim then says that his scythe has been fused with an evil scientist, and Sunflower realizes that he is talking about Dr. Zomboss. The Zombie Reaper begins fusing humans into it The Plants return to Misty veiw park, where they find Jack disguised as Sunflower Only the Plants know that he's an imposter, but since nobody else does, Jack convinces the mayor they are losing their minds. Soon Jack becomes ruler of Misty veiw park renaming it Jack veiw park. Sunflower, Mandy and Grim arrive at Misty veiw park where Grim finds out that Sunflower isn't Billy, and Jack imprisons them with the other plants. The Zombie Reaper continues making humans fuse with it, so after escaping, The plants, Mandy and Grim fuse together with the Bone of Barnacles to create a Giant Skeleton Samurai to battle the Zombie Reaper. A giant J.A.C.K.R.O.B.O.T., piloted by Jack and some officers comes into the battle. Jack's robot begins to lose until the plants, Mandy and Grim show up and fight the Zombie Reaper though they begin to lose as well because Billy's dad's lucky pants are impervious to lasers, supernatural energy, and sun. When the Zombie Reaper is distracted by the Plants, Mandy and Grim, Jack accidentally fuses himself with the Zombie Reaper, giving him control of it. However, Billy's dad comes, removes the lucky pants and takes them away, being really, really angry that someone is wearing his pants. Without the lucky pants, the Zombie Reaper is defenseless and the Skeleton Samurai finishes it off, freeing the other humans inside it (causeing all the characters to beat up Dr. Zomboss as punishment and revenge for being evil and trapping them inside the Zombie Reaper). Jack is taken away by the plants, but eventually he escapes, vowing revenge, but then gets crushed by a safe, and everything goes back to the way it was, except for Sunflower (who gets dragged away by Harold, believing her to be Billy, to be punished) and Billy (whom tries to pretend to be Sunflower only for everyone to hit him). References to other shows & games Ed, Edd n Eddy make a short cameo when Billy calls them to fix his problem. Their scam was "Ed's Pesky Problem Fixer". When the plants arrive at Billy's house, he exclaims, "Hey! You're not the Bejeweled jems!" Bejeweled is another game by Popcap and the Bejeweled jems are other character that fly out and kill dr. Zomboss when The Zombie Reaper is defeated. When Jack tortures Sunflower, Fred Fredburger says "I like TV shows that have talking Sponges", "Sometimes I like TV shows that have talking penguins in a city zoo. And sometimes, I like TV shows that have friendly toy monsters with music, dance, colorful cartoons and simple life lessons that will get you and your children up off the floor to learn and dance along instead of Penguins. But sometimes, I just like dancing penguins.", "I also love shows that have monsters and shows with a teenage robot, and shows with fairies that have magical powers called Winx. And I also love shows that have a boy with flaming hair and his talking dog and two genius sisters who experiments on him. I also enjoy shows about monkeys. I also enjoy shows about monkeys going to camp. I also enjoy shows about imaginary friends." this refers to the other shows; SpongeBob SquarePants, The Penguins of Madagascar, Yo Gabba Gabba!, Happy Feet and it's sequel, Aaahh!! Real Monsters, My Life as a Teenage Robot, Winx Club, Johnny Test, My Gym Partner's a Monkey, Camp Lazlo, and Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, respectively. When Jack/The Zombie Reaper has a shotgun pointing at the heroes, he says to them "Say hi to my mother for me. Oh, and Harvey Birdman." He refers to the superhero-turned lawyer Harvey Birdman When the Zombie Reaper is assimilating humans, various characters are seen. For example, some girls from both shows are shown arguing over whether hi you girls or Sassycat dolls are better. Also, Mr. Messy is seen being beaten up by Dr. Robotnik as Iron Will comes to the rescue When Jack gets captured, he says "I would've gotten away with it, too, if it wasn't for you meddling Plants!" parodying a catchphrase from Scooby Doo. It should be noted that the phrase was parodied on Billy and Mandy a few times before. When the humans forming to create the Zombie Reaper are dissembled, characters from several shows and other stuff come flying out: *Ian Isberto, Katie Mealey and Cody Webb *Dexter, Dee Dee and Mandark from Dexter's Laboratory *The Powerpuff Girls *Ed, Edd, n' Eddy *Mac, Bloo and Goo from Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends *Ami and Yumi from Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi *Lazlo, Raj and Clem from Camp Lazlo *Adam Lyon from My Gym Partner's a Monkey *Andy from Squirrel Boy *Chowder, Panini and Gorganzola from Chowder *Flapjack from The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack *Johnny Test *Finn and Jake from Adventure Time *Gumball Watterson, Darwin Watterson from The Amazing World of Gumball *Tommy Pickles, Chuckie Finster, Phil and Lil, Angelica Pickles, Susie Carmichael, Dil Pickles, Kimi Finster from Rugrats *Ren & Stimpy *Timmy Turner from The Fairly OddParents *Jimmy Neutron *Jenny/XJ9 Wakeman from My Life as a Teenage Robot *Fanboy and Chum-Chum *The Nostalgia Critic *Angry Video Game Nerd *Billy Mays *Frollo from The Hunchback of Notre Dame *Gaston from Beauty and The Beast *Panty and Stocking *Ash Ketchum from Pokemon *Amy Rose, Sonic The Hedgehog, Tails *Bart Simpson, Lisa Simpson, Maggie Simpson from The Simpsons *Stewie Griffin from Family Guy *Bobby Hill from King of the Hill *Rallo Tubbs, Cleveland Brown Jr. from The Cleveland Show *Tina Belcher, Gene Belcher, Louise Belcher from Bob's Burgers *Hal The Koopa, Jeff The Goomba from Bowser's Kingdom *Matt, Inez, Jackie, and Digit from Cyberchase *SpongeBob Squarepants *Bender from Futurama *the Bejeweled jems *the main 6 of My little pony friendship is magic *And more After the end, 5 made-up crossovers of different shows are referenced, including: *Ed, Edd n Bart (crossover of Ed, Edd n Eddy and The Simpsons) *''Evil Sponge Carne (crossover of SpongeBob SquarePants and ''Evil Con Carne) *The Powerpuff Ponies (crossover of The Powerpuff Girls and My Little Pony Friendship is Magic ) *''Cyberlab'' (crossover of Cyberchase and Dexter's Laboratory) *''Samurai Tahu'' (crossover of Bionicle and Samurai Jack) Quotes Billy's Dad: Look, Billy, I'm going underwear shopping for a few hours so while I'm gone, you'll be the man of the house and I suggest you act like it, Billy: Man of the the house? Does that mean I get to wear your lucky pants? Billy's Dad: No, I'm the only one who wears the pants in this family, you just keep an eye on things while I'm gone. AND KEEP YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF MY PANTS! Billy: Sooo, that's a yes? ((Grim's Scythe got stuck on the lucky pants) Billy: AAH! Dads pants! What am I gonna do? Dad's gonna sell all my toys if he finds out that I ripped his lucky pants! Billy: There's only one group of kids that can help me now. ((The telephone rings on Ed, Edd & Eddy's garage)) Ed: Hello? Eddy: Ed, Edd n Eddy's Pesky Problem Fixers, got a problem that's pesky? We'll fix her for just one lousy quarter. ((Talking sounds on the telephone)) Eddy: What? What do you mean your broke? Hey! if you're looking for charity, call the Plants from Plants vs. Zombies , they're cheap! {C Peashooter: Is everyone okay? Dr. Zomboss: Yes! I can feel the power going through me! I can feel the- Billy: '''Hey can you slow down? This talking at the same time is really hard. '''Marigold: OOH! ooh! I want to try talking at the same time too! Dr. Zomboss: That can be arranged, for an officer can be first to be assimilated by.. THE ZOMBIE REAPER! Imitater: Wait, start over! I wasn't ready! Wall-nut: Come on back to the plant-mobile! ((an officer has just been assimilated by the zombie reaper)) Gatling pea: OFFICER!! Dr. Zomboss: He's only the first one to be assimilated by me.. Soon all humans will assimilate! Jack-o-lantern: '''More and more humans are losing their minds and it leads me to believe it is a virus planted by the Zombies. '''Crazy Dave: That's horrible! Do you have any idea what we should do? Jack-o-lantern: Yes, I do', '''but first there are going to be a few changes around here. ((Zombie Reaper came to Irwin's house)) '''Irwin:' Dude! You're late for the party yo! Dr. Zomboss: You shall assimilate! Billy: WAAAIIIT! Can't we have some cake before we assimilactate? Dr. Zomboss: NO! Cherry #1: What in the heck is going on around here?! And where is The Mayor? Jack-o-lantern: he seemed to have caught the same virus as you did, so I had him quarantine in the med lab. Jack-o-lantern: In the meantime I'll be taking over as supreme commander. Officer: Yeah! And we get to be Sunflower's personal guards! Tall-nut: '''I keep telling ya' all THAT IS NOT SUNFLOWER!! '''Jack-o-lantern: You're obviously sicker then I thought and whatever it is you've got, it's spreading, so in order to contain it my first order as the leader is that my name would be referred to as.. Jack-O-lantern. Fume-Shroom: Jack-O-lantern? That's the craziest name that I- Jack-o-lantern: And not only that, until a cure can be found and Dr. Zomboss can be defeated, Misty view park will be renamed.. JVP. Officer: Joker von place? Officer # 2':' Jake very pleased? Jack-o-lantern: No you dolts! Jack view park . ((Sunflower, Mandy and Grim arrive at Misty view park)) Peashooter: Hey, look! It's Billy! Sunflower: Don't be rediculus Peashooter and look what you've done to our Town Jack- OWW Officer: DO NOT speak to his jackness without prior written permisson. Jack-o-lantern: '''It's ok Jack Officer, now leave us. '''Grim: What are you up to this time Jack? Jack-o-lantern: My destiny! These dumb Plants have the means to fight zombies across the world for centuries, but instead spent their time fighting over the right to eat cookies for dinner. But now that I'm in charge, I'M HAVING WORLD ZOMBIE FIGHTING FOR DINNER! With the side of rice. Cob Cannon: You'll never get away with it! Jack-o-lantern: And whose gonna stop me? Grim is powerless with out his scythe witch is stolen by Dr. Zomboss witch forces me to fight him, and everyone still thinks that flower's that idiot Billy. Grim: You're not Billy? Jack-o-lantern: Silence! Take them away! Puff-shroom: Well, isn't this just the perfect sunday! First Sunflower's stuck impersonating some half-wit kid, then a man with a pumpkin for a head takes over Misty view park and now We're locked in a cell with a weird mad girl and some guy in a holloween costume! Grim: It's not a costume! I am the grim reaper, and you have no idea of the power I possess. Snow Pea: Oh yeah? Then why don't you use your power to open that door an get us out of here? (Grim shrugs as the door opens on its own) Crazy Dave: Sunflower! Am i glad to see you? Everybody's gone crazy around here.And what happened to that guy? Don't they feed prisoners around here anymore? Suunflower: '''Never mind him, let's go. '''Grim: '''Wait! Take me with you! I can help! '''Squash: '''With what? A crash diet plan? Forget that fool, let's go. '''Sunflower: '''No.Right now we need all the help we can get. '''Crazy dave: '''Well then,you'll be needing this then (Hands Sunflower her sun blaster which he had secretly been hiding after Jack left with 2 officers) '''Sunflower: '''Right then.Let's do it. '''Mandy: '''Weapons?Heh!Are you going to a fight? '''Sunflower: '''Just get on with it! '''Grim(while grumbling under his breath): '''If you say so. ((The Zombie Reaper assimilating everyone on its path)) '''Dr. Zomboss: Assimilate! Assimilate! Billy: Assimila-la-la-la-la-la-la Dr. Zomboss: Would you stop it! Ugh, I wish I had never assimilated you in the first place! ((Jack came with J.A.C.K.R.O.B.O.T.)) Jack: What kind of acronym is that? Officer: Well, if you weren't in such a rush, maybe I could of come up with a better one! Billy: Hiya Jack! Did you came to assimimamamalate? Or whatever is we're doing? ((Jack shoots the Zombie Reaper with sun)) Dr. Zomboss: Oh man! I just cleaned this cloak! Dr. Zomboss: You will assimil- Sunflower: Hey! Dr. Zomboss! Grim: I've come for me scythe! Sunflower: And We've come to save the world! Billy: And I've come for the all you can eat pancakes for breakfast! ((Everyone else silence)) Billy: But, if there's no pancakes.. HIIIYAAAA!! Sunflower: Our attacks aren't working! Grim: Its because of those pants! I remember those pants.. ((Flashback)) Billy's Dad: Yep! This are my lucky pants alright! I wore these babies the night I engaged with Gladys. Grim: You called that lucky? Billy's Dad: Heck no! They're lucky because they're immune to lasers, supernatural powers and sun. ((In the town hall)) Crazy Dave: Excellent work you guys! You destroyed the Reaper, Defeated Dr. Zomboss and stopped Jack from taking over Misty veiw park! Jack: And I would've got away of it too if it weren't for you meddling Plants! You haven't see the last of me! ((Jack escaped with Jetpacks an grabed a shootgun but got killed by another one and got sent back to the underworld)) Puff-shroom:''' Man, that guy's got problems. '''Blover: Well looks like we won't be seeing him agian Crazy Dave: Sunflower have you learned a something through this adventure? Sunflower: Yes Dave no matter how you try, it just gets better. ((Billy's dad came and mistaken Sunflower for Billy)) Billy's Dad: There you are! You are in big trouble for taking my lucky pants Billy! Sunflower: But I'm not Billy! Billy's Dad: Oh, I'm not falling for that one again Mister! (( Sunflower grabs a bar to aviod being pulled)) Marigold: That Billy is a weird Kid. Potato mine: Totally. Hey, where's Sunflower? ((Billy shows up pretending to be Suflower)) Billy: Right here! And there's going to be a few changes around here! (( Sunflower, the plants, Billy's Dad, Mandy, Grim and everyone else started hitting Billy)) Billy: Ow, OW! OW! I was just kidding! OW! OW! Characters Sunflower - The main protagonist Peashooter Cherry bomb Wall-nut Potato mine Snow pea Chomper Repeater Puff-shroom Sun-shroom Fume-shroom Grave buster Hypno-shroom Scardy-shroom Ice-shroom Doom-shroom Lily pad Squash Threepeater Tangle kelp Jalapeno Spikeweed Torchwood Tall-nut Sea-shroom Plantern Cactus Blover Split pea Starfruit Pumpkin Magnet-shroom Cabbage-pult Flower pot Kernel-pult Coffee bean Garlic Umbrella leaf Marigold Mellon-pult Gatling pea Twin sunflower Gloom-shroom Cattail Winter Mellon Gold Magnet Spikerock Cob cannon Imitater Mandy Ed Edd Eddy Billy Grim - The main protagonist Jack O Lantern - The Main antagnonist Gladys (as a picture) Irwin Dr. Zomboss (secondary main antagonist) Harold Triva When Sunflower said "We normally stay away from this town with all of the weird things that happen here." this may have meant that all towns of all cartoons and games is a city. The Zombie Reaper's phrase "Assimilate" may be a spoof of the Daleks from Doctor Who, who are known for shouting "Exterminate." "Assimilate" may also be seen as a reference of the Borg from the Star Trek series, who seek total "assimilation" of the universe. Gladys appears in this,but only as a cameo on a picture frame Billy too may have control over the reaper as he was the only one able to overcome his/her control before Jack was under Zomboss's control Category:Crossover FanficsCategory:Fanfics